Her hero
by Nalufordays
Summary: A kid constantly bullied throughout his life. Natsu hiding from everyone except his friend Gray constantly saving this girl named Lucy. What will he save her from. What trouble will she face? Will she find out about Natsu and his past? And what does Lisanna have to do with any of this! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

My Hero

It all started when I was seven or eight. Really when I was just really young. Always bullied, picked on, and at the end of the go home to an empty house with a dad gone for work and a mom gone… Anyway with only an uncle to check up on you from time to time. This was my cycle of life. I was always dense always called dense and scrawny. Until I had a small childhood crush everyone gets on this girl named Lisanna. Her pale blond hair looking almost white always wearing bright colors like yellow and white. Nice to everyone. Then came when I was old enough to go to junior high school and she had to leave the country of Fiore. That's when I had the nerve to finally confess to her. How I felt and I waited for her answer and I saw her smile I was so happy until. She laughed at me and said she didn't feel the same way. That's fine but did you have to laugh at me and since she did so did everyone else. So I wanted to forget about that have everyone forget about this cowardly embaressing guy named Natsu. So on the first day of junior high I put on my dads scarf as usual even though it's essentially still summer and this time grabbed my aunt Grandine's red hoodie she gave me as well as uncle Metalicana's black bandana. I covered my hair and mouth so that it only showed my eyes and headed off. Everything was fine everyone that I've noticed before only stared and some asked at most whose that weird kid. However I was fine with that. Natsu was dead and I was fine with that I wanted it to stay that way…That is until I met this kid named Gray.

Just a normal Wednesday, at least that's what I thought until I was sent to the principals office by our Biology teacher Porlyusica-sensei. It was apparently for refusing to take my hood off or taking my bandana off but I think she just really hates me. Well while I was sitting in the lobby before his office waiting for him this weird kid with black hair walked in.

He sat next to me and just stared until he eventually said, " yo hot head." I didn't reply I just gave a slight head nod until he again said, " I said hello flame head, aren't you hot?"

This time I did reply "no but aren't you cold your sitting in just your boxers," I stated the obvious finally.

Apparently it wasn't as obvious to him as he yelled shocked, "ah! When did this happen!"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, " way to go you walking popsicle." I said continuing to laugh histarically at him struggling to get his clothes on. "You're like a stripper, wait! Are you Gray Fullbuster? The kid that apparently can't help but take his clothes off… Let me guess that's why you're here?"

He finally got his shirt on and looked at me, "who are you calling a stripper! But yes, names Gray and from you're over stock of clothes imma guess you're Natsu Dragneel?"

"You would guess right ice stripper" I said wittily

"I'm not a stripper ash for brains!" he struck back

" yeah right ice freak!"

" flame head!"

"air conditioner!"

"heater!"

"ice cube!"

"oh yeah yo-"

" YOU BRATS!" we heard a loud booming voice that made us go deathly quiet.

"uh oh time to go," before I could think Gray was running away and I had to shake my head before following panting hearing in the distance stop you brats! I eventually caught up and we stopped to catch our breaths before we stared at each other than just flopped onto the ground and laughed at each other.

"you're funny flame brain we should hang out some time," and with that he walked away leaving me thinking did I just make a friend. From that point on everyday he would keep me from being alone. I was still depressed. Nothing could change and rid me of my past but he did make the days seem shorter. Before I'd know it too he'd make my days change so much to make some of the greatest yet worst times of my life to start.

**Yay end of the first chapter of my first story. Don't know how well this is or how well it's going to be. And I'm not gonna promise that I will update every day or anything but I'm gonna try at least once a week if at all possible or at least work on a chapter once a week. Anyway I know short chapter but hope you enjoyed and will enjoy my first story! It may be slow but it's NaLu! Anyway read review all that nice stuff see you all next time!**

**~Nalufordays~**


	2. Chapter 2

It all started after school one day with one introduction that led to another, then another, and so on. I met his friends starting with Juvia. Juvia had long blue hair which I thought was weird but what I thought was weird was when I first met her and that was when Gray was meeting me in our usual spot the tree just outside of the school. Seeing a girl basically welding herself into her Gray-sama! As she portrayed it. All I could do was stare at them until he eventually noticed my looks.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" I couldn't help but chuckle after that. That's when I decided to finally ask him.

"So who's the clingy person, you're girlfriend?"

"No!" "Yes!" they both answered at the same time.

"Okay now I'm even more confused," I said shaking my head furiously trying to figure this out. So I asked him, "Is this your only friend or what cause I thought you said I was meeting all your friends?"

"Juvia ran ahead of the rest with Gray-sama to say hello to Gray-sama's friend," she spoke rather politely.

"Well I'll assume that you're Juvia," I scoff. "Nice to meet you I can't wait to meet the rest of your friends if they're as energetic as this."

"Well be prepared to be shocked," said a deep feminine voice. "I'd like to think none of us should refer to him as Gray-sama."

I turned to see a girl with long scarlet hair, pierced ears, heart kreuz t-shirt, and skirt as well as her…um very noticeable assets. I couldn't help but blush but see another girl behind her slowly inching her way forward panting.

"Erza and you guys are monsters! how can you run that far did you really have to sprint and race here!" I now got a good view of her. Her short blue hair and leather purse with what I could see three rather large books inside barely fitting inside while carrying notebooks and more large books. Also wearing a heart kreuz t-shirt and skirt. Only with not so distracting assets well basically none at all. She only stared up panting looking at me until she finally said, "oh hi you must be Natsu." "Nice to meet you Natsu my names Levy, I'd shake your hand but my hands are kind of full, ha," she shakes her head but her hands slightly trembling from carrying so much weight.

I sweat drop, "would you like some help?"

"I got her," said a deep dark voice and grabbed the books from her and seeing those red eyes, black hair, and body laced with piercings I knew exactly who it was.

"Gajeel!" I yelled, "What are you doing here!"

"I go to this school," was his simple answer.

"Oh," was my only response and before I could say anything Gray and Erza had Gajeel basically by the throat demanding him to put the books down. As Levy stared at him shocked but I could see a slight blush on her face.

"Just because you're in our school this year doesn't mean we accept you," stated Erza coldly.

"Oi cous back me up," Gajeel stated nodding towards me

"No way screw head," I directed back. "Whatever you did you obviously deserved it, but I kinda wanna know what did he do?"

"I'll tell you what he did," Gray said not looking at me and slowly backed away from Gajeel. "Sit down I'll tell you it's gonna take a while." "You gonna behave? Cause if not ill knock you out in a matter of seconds."

Gajeel only tched and said, "Whatever," then plopped down on the ground.

"I'll start when we saw Levy in the road beaten and bruised one day…" He stated and when I looked around everyone had their heads down in shame and depression, even Gajeel had a small face of regret I could tell he was trying to hide. All I could think is what a crazy way to start ninth grade.

**Alright end of yet another great chapter. Maybe not sure. Anyway I just realized how slow this is already over about a thousand words and Lucy's not even here yet! I'll try to introduce her next chapter after this story Gray will tell us. Don't worry it's not like I don't have it planned out how she will be just not completely sure how she will be introduced. Real quick I also want to clarify when Natsu met Gray it was eighth grade. I'm going off of Elementary being Kindergarten to seventh grade. While high school is eighth to twelfth. I know crazy but hey it's my story! Anyway read and review I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next. Remember ship NaLu that's all you need!**

**~Nalufordays~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where to even start…" Gray said. "Well it was a normal day junior high seventh grade bored and stuff like usual. We were off to lunch and Erza wasn't with us and neither was Levy. Erza usually is gone but Levy? No never. That was when we saw her already sitting at the lunch table with the new kid that transferred schools or this guy right here." Gray then points to Gajeel. "He merely grunted or nodded as she laughed and smiled at him trying to get him to talk as she tries to do with basically every new student. When she was about to give up he said to come with me. She did and we waited for them to come back but…They never did… Half an hour later lunch was over but Levy wasn't back. So we went outside to where we saw them leave and before we got outside Gajeel walked right passed us and said that she deserved it. We walked out and saw her beaten, blood across her face and red marks, a blank stare in her eyes and dried tears down her cheeks… I can never forget that blank stare… That was basically what happened. Gajeel of course would've been expelled by gramps but Levy of all people saved him saying that the next day he saved her from the school bully Laxus and his gang. Gajeel was suspended for a while but I heard more screaming when Laxus was called down. Maybe the rumors are true maybe Laxus is his grandson. Anyway I didn't describe it well but basically you had to have been there to fully understand all the mutual pain we felt when we saw her and realized the meaning behind the words Gajeel said. We had to hold back from killing him every time we saw him."

"w…wow," was all I could say

"yeah wow" he replied back

"We should head home, it's getting late," Erza stated being the responsible one but with her face covered by her long hair slowly walking away.

"yeah see you Natsu nice to meet you," Levy said smiling sadly at me before trudging away.

"so long flame brain," Gray said

"Bye Gray-sama's friend" Juvia said clinging to Gray following him hearing his quiet curses in the distance

"See ya cous" Gajeel said being the last person to walk away

"bye everyone! Except you Gajeel. I have nothing to say to you…" I spoke quietly to him

"tch" was his only response walking a little faster away.

I sighed and trudged my way home walking around to the front of the school thinking about what happen. I was thinking while walking slower and slower. What did he do to her? Why did he think she deserved it? Hmm. I was so caught up in my thoughts that while walking on my normal route I didn't notice a long wavy patch of blond hair running right towards me.

"Watch out!" was all I heard before I was flat on my butt with a pain in my head.

**Yay another chapter is out fiiinnaalllyyy. Its been too long, I know only like a week but still! Sorry end of year got last minute tests and finals coming along so gotta worry about those. However you know read review all that jazz. Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Owww!" I said loudly rubbing my head wincing.

"Is that how you say sorry I said watch out! But I'm sorry too I shouldn't have been running that fast…" The girl said

I looked up at her and saw her finally her long blonde hair, chestnut brown eyes, ponytail bundled up on the top right of her head, but what I noticed the most was her outfit a skirt and a shirt that said "Go Mages!" I remembered that shirt that's the cheerleaders shirt. I remember cause Gray said Levy came up with the team name and shirt design after the football team wasn't so thrilled being called the Fairies. I smile at that memory than realize this girl is still staring at me.

"Um hi?" She said.

"Oh hey" I replied. "Sorry was spacing out"

"You wanna go to the counselor or nurse or something you look troubled?" She asked genuenly conserned.

"Nah I'll be fine just walking home" I said pointing straight.

"huh me too. Care if I join?" she asked

"no its fine I might not talk much," I replied.

"That's okay" she said. "I just like company. I nodded to that and we started walking and got to know each other apparently her name was Lucy. Of course I told her mine and she teased me calling me summer now*. While I just shot back and called her light saying yeah light thanks*. We had lots of laughs and fun conversation. That I haven't had with another person other than Gray in well ever! Eventually she had to go so I just waved bye and continued smiling thinking shes a great girl I hope I can talk to her ag… Then realization dawns on me. I'm the guy in the back that doesn't talk wears a hoodie a bandana and a scarf in summer just so no one can see my face. Of course she kept on asking if I was hot but that's not what bothered me every time she asked. Instead what bothered me was the fact that well I was weird and what was I doing thinking I can walk and talk with a cheerleader! I don't know why but I got depressed at that thought and again got sad while walking home and collapsed on the couch like I usually do. Then like every day I realize how lonely and empty the house is and I cry about having no one. How I wish I could love and like my daily routine I start to cry which leads to cutting*… Good thing my hoodie covers that. However I then wash it off just to go cry some more and pass out just daily routine. School next morning was same old same old but something was different I saw that blond hair again. She was looking at me and waved? I think. I was startled to say the least and I ran to her and said "What are you doing here?"

"Duh waiting for you?"

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Cause you seemed depressed even when you were smiling I noticed how you walked away yesterday and I wanted to give you this." She then hands me a small piece of paper "it's my number I don't text many people just other cheerleaders and a football player or two but that's rare so if you're ever scared or alone talk to me and ill talk to you. Deal?"

I sigh but hesitantly nods "sure, now can we get to school"

"of course summer!" she runs off quickly

"Oh you're so getting it light!" I run after her as I feel a genuine smile coming on as I run after her giggling self. We stayed like that all the way until school when Gray and the other guys saw me chasing her and they all had dropped jaws looking like I was completely different from yesterday than I was asked by Erza of all people a question I'd never think of hearing ever!

She spoke, "you seem happier did you get a cheerleader girlfriend over night?"

Lucy and I blushed looking at each other out of breath quickly shutting up and looking down bashfully.

"Oh boy I can already hear the questions…" Was my only thought before Erza, Levy, and Gray bombarded us with questions I could barely understand until I heard a slurred scream.

"Lucccyyyyy!" She looked over everyone nervously smiling until she saw the person.

"Cana?!" She shouted.

**I decided since it's been a while to release two in a row! Plus the first one I released today was kind of shorter than the rest so hears two shorter ones and hey I said I'd do it and I did. Nalu is starting! I hope I don't make the relationship seem too quick like they got together too quick but anyway I hope you like this chapter and the rest! Read review and all the stuffy stuff if you can't remember ship nalu for days at least!**

***Natsu roughly translates to summer in Japanese **

***Lucy roughly translates to Rushy which roughly translates to light**

***I don't promote cutting! It is never the answer this is just a story! And for the story Natsu has to be so depressed like nearly suicidal depressed okay? Remember this is just a story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not dead! I know I'm pretty surprised too. But thank my friend Nick and a person on called OniHelix. He's the author of a great story I'm reading and he gave me a shoutout and a review! That made me realize what am I doing I have a story to do. So expect maybe an extra chapter or two for my laziness… Gomenasai! But another reason been on vacation a lot of sad things and drama in my life. But who cares! Enough about my life on with the story! *shines spot light on the Her Hero***

We all looked over at this Brunette running over to us. Well runnings a little farfetched I'd say more tripping over her own feet over to us. Some of us couldn't help but chuckle as she basically feel on Lucy causing her to nearly fall steadying herself and the brunette.

"Ruuusshhhhyyy," she spoke with the most obvious slur and stench of alcohol on her breath.

"Cana! Go sober up! You're obviously wasted. I bet you can't even think straight." Lucy spoke sternly

"What? I…I'm fine… Hey your hair its so pretty…" Cana said us all giving her a ridiculous look that just blatantly says are you kidding me!

"Cana!" Lucy exclaimed  
"Eh?" Cana said looking up "Oh yeah I remember! Lucy, Mira and the others said we have a meeting today after school."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that thanks for reminding me," she spoke with a big smile.

"no problem!" she said holding up a bottle of im going to guess of what caused her to get into her lucid state. "Oh and one more thing big shot Sting told me to tell you that he can't wait to see you at the game."

I don't know why that angered me but I decided to step in as I said a little more aggressive than I thought I was speaking. " Whose Sting?"

"Calm down Dragon boy look out those fangs and that snarl. Sting is the quarter back for the football team him and the wide receiver Rouge are the number one combo team that always ensures our victories!" Cana stated seeming obviously in a dreamy state. "But he only has the hots for the pretty blonde here."

Lucy blushed a little which pissed me off slightly so I decided to hide my anger. Several years of doing it you get used to it. So I bit down and grinded my teeth a little so no one noticed and said, "oh is that so?"

"Yeah, he's always hitting on me during cheer practice and after games. We "dated" for about a week," she said making air quotations with her fingers when she said dated. "He's not a bad guy we still hang out a lot with a lot of the other cheer leaders and football players but I only see him as a brother especially since even when I thought I liked him he would only hit on me and never looked at me in the eyes…"

The more I heard the more I was sitting in a puddle of my own rage until I thought wait why am I angry? I don't know why but all I know is I don't like this douche Sting. All of a sudden I thought wait that name… Sounds familiar. Then my mind went blank and I spaced out my face and eyes having a hazed over look as my mind got trapped again to back when I was bullied all those years. I couldn't stop thinking of It but why? Why couldn't I stop? I began mumbling incoherent words but I didn't notice until Lucy spoke my name. But I didn't notice I was still trapped under the illusion that I was a little kid again beaten and name called. The next thing I knew I was coming back from the delusional state with gray slapping me in the face telling me to wake up. When I came to all I said was, "What the hell was that for Popsicle!"

"You were spacing out, pretty badly too, you haven't done that in years not sense I first met you. You alright Natsu?" He whispered the last part so no one else heard as they all only know us as rivals we didn't want them any more confused already.

"Yeah" I whispered back then I smiled really big and looked at every one else and said "yeah sorry guys! Just spacing out missed out on breakfast I'm starving! How about you guys?!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled even Cana exept Lucy who eyed me suspiciously and followed us after we slowly walked toward the cafeteria for some food for breakfast before classes started.

"Cause Grays paying!" I exclaimed loudly and everyone including Gray relied with another yeah! Until.

"Wait what! No I'm not! You pay for it Ash for brains!" was Grays response

"No way! Ice cube!

"yes way! Flame brain!"

" No!"

"Yes!"

We finally reached the cafeteria still bickering and we agreed that we would pay half each after receiving a punch to the back of the head by Erza. Of course having to get her an expensive strawberry shortcake muffin for her forgiveness…

Then as we sat down I heard a deep quiet voice say "there she is."

I turned around in time to see a midnight black haired guy walk up to us wearing ear rings hair that covered one eye and long baggy and torn jeans with some black torn up sneakers and a black t-shirt that said Eternal darkness album from the band the elementals. A band that like their name every album and each song on the album is inspired by that element and a genre of music associated with it. In this album it was heavy metal. Then right behind him was a face that caused me to slightly space out again. He walked over with a crowd of girls and guys behind him and I'm going to guess are the cheerleaders and football players. As his group sort of merged with rouge now having him and rouge leading with their heads held high. His short spiked blonde hair his ear rings and matching outfit just brighter and not torn and from a separate techno and dubstep album by the same band the elementals called blinding light on a white and yellow t-shirt. He finally just stood looking at all of us judging us with his eyes. He looked at every one of us. He looked at Lucy and Cana then simply said "Were going you don't need to be with these losers. A red haired maniac. A perverted stripper. A piercing filled psychopath. An Ink stained shrimp. A stalker and…" He looked directly at me my eyes stilled hazed over and spaced out. "An obviously suicidal freak. Go die somewhere!" Everyone looked over at us but didn't do a thing Lucy began protesting but Cana just joined with the group I didn't blaim her. No one should have fun with a misfit like me not Gray or Levy or even Gajeel none of them. He began to speak pulling Lucy by the wrist now and looked at all of us, " You probably already know this but the names…"

"Sting…" I said finally out of my spaced out condition. "His name is Sting…" All my friends looked at me in shock cause they knew I knew nothing of our football team and with the feeling of dread and almost throwing up I stood up and flipped up my hood walking away but before I did I stood to where Sting was and I removed his hand from Lucy's wrist " and for the record you don't handle a lady like that…" I said that as I walked away with their group laughing at me while my friends sat silently looking down as Lucy stared at my back wanting to chase after me but couldn't with all her "friends" standing in her way. I didn't stop and say hi to my friends that day school went through without a single word the meeting occurred with the cheerleaders meaning also Lucy but I didn't care I had to leave. So I ran home after school that day never taking off my hood and cried… I didn't eat or drink just cried until I passed out thinking of my past again. Thinking no one should be around me I'm just a nuisance anyway! All these negative thoughts swirling in my mind making deeper cuts then I wanted to that day but I didn't care they needed to forget me especially Lucy she was nice but that's why she deserves better than to hang out with the likes of me. With that final thought I passed out. Until there was a soft knock on the door followed by a sweet voice.

"Natsu?"

**Duh Duh Duh end of the first chapter in a long while. I'm sorry guys! I hope that the hype was worth it! But as always read review all that jazz. And whose that at the door? What does she/he want? Wait and read to find out! Remember keep calm and ship Nalu for days!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! I am in a car on the way to South Carolina to visit family. It's gonna take forever so I decided let's continue the story! And so here we are! Now onto the dramatic continuation of Her Hero.**

I just lied there for a moment thinking that I was hearing things. Then the same noise occurred again. Then again each time more concern in her voice everyone. I decided to answer after hearing her plea of, "Natsu please answer me!" I stood up trudging over to the door not bothering to take off my bandana, or my sweatshirt and especially not my scarf. However it was all in a disheveled mess on me. As I found the energy to turn the door knob I was surprised when I came face to face with a blur of blonde against my chest. "Natsu!" She sobbed. "I was worried about you! You just disappeared on me everyone's wondering if you're okay."

I was whispering incoherent mumbles under my breath talking negatively about myself but one she especially caught was "just leave me like everyone else you'll forget about me soon…"

She looked up and opened her mouth to scream but finally saw my fazed state. Dried tears along my face luckily she didn't move my sweatshirt to see some freshly cut wounds on my skin. Bags on bags under my eyes which were bloodshot from my crying my lips chapped from not drinking anything. She just said, "I'm sorry"

I just looked back and when I saw that innocent look on her face near to tears I got a twinge at my heart not uncomfortable but more warm than anything. I had no clue what it was or what it could be but I knew she was a great friend to me so I said the one thing I thought she deserved, "can you do me a favor?" I spoke with a soft fragile almost ghost like whisper.

"Yes! Anything!" She replied with hope on her face

"Leave here… Leave me… I'll be back in school maybe soon please… You deserve better than to worry about me," Was my weak reply making her hopeful face turn to an almost instant frown.

"No! I wanna be here for you after what you did trying to stick up for me no one ever cared to do something like that!"

That's when I threw down my sweatshirt hearing her gasp seeing all the small cuts along my arms, wrists and near my shoulder and neck area. "This is only half you haven't even seen my legs or hips…" Was my cruel truthful answer. "I'm a monster. So please leave." As I spoke I slowly pushed her out the door and said, "thank you for worrying about me." I kissed her cheek then. I don't know why I did but it just felt right I didn't know why but it did. I was wondering why she wasn't protesting I saw her face the face I'm familiar with. The face Lisanna had, Elfman had, Mira had, my other friends from the past too like Tskune, Satoshi, or Mika my old "best friends" (just made up some Japanese names I could think of) had. That same face the face of horror and shock. That afterwards I either never heard from again or was heartbroken by them. I had a feeling history was repeating itself and all I remember next was me in front of the door sitting down tears blurring my vision as I heard distant footsteps making my tears and sobs bigger and louder. I didn't sleep that night…

_The next day_

I decided I'm not going to school today. Give her some time off of me as well as some time to think and for me some time to think as well. I decided to just let the TV stay on as I lied down listening to the soft murmurs of whatever was on. I thought about a lot of things but one topic I stayed on and kept on going back to was that feeling I had. I never felt that before. The race of my heart the pump of my blood rushing to my face. A slight blush hazed over me and my brain telling me to do things… Rather embarrassing things. I kept on thinking why is this happening and why now. It was so confusing I would just think and think but would get nothing. Then I thought back to a long long time ago when my dad was here.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy? Why'd you marry mommy?" little six year old me said._

"_Easy son I loved her." He replied smoothly._

"_What's love dad?" _

"_Love is a mysterious thing. It's also a heartbreaking and heartwarming thing. As you grow older and age with someone like a friend you begin to feel more. Attached to them I guess. They make your blood boil in a good way and your heart pull when they're around others or even make your heart warm in a very comforting way." He explained to me_

"_So it makes me have heartburn?" I asked idiotically._

_He laughed, "Yes son heartburn."_

_End flashback_

"Love huh" I said to myself. "Love… That isn't for me." That's when I finally realized I was in love with this Lucy Heartifilia from the way she actually cared. To checking up on me at home. From our first meeting to our first walk to school. I loved it I loved her but I also remembered her face… Dear god her face… So after the long day that was today I decided something. If I love her I'll get her to forget a loser like me. I'll protect her. I'll help her but without her knowing it's me. How though? Is what I'd ask myself. So I devised a plan involving my hoodie, scarf, and my bandana. I then grabbed some of my black spray paint and spray painted several different designs on my red hoodie making it completely different and using an old trick with a hair dryer and hair spray I got from Aunt Grandine for the designs to stay.* Next I of course wrapped my scarf around me inside my sweatshirt but so people wouldn't obviously know it was me. Because I'm not the only hoodie wearing weirdo at our school just the only one that wears it with a scarf. So I also put my bandana over the scarf and over my mouth completing my outfit. The scarf isn't too big so the bandana wasn't protruding. When I decided it looked good I then vowed. Natsu is dead from now on from the jocks or bullies or anything. I will try to protect them. Protect Gray, Erza, Levy, and even Gajeel. I'll protect Lucy especially. I'll be their hero but more importantly I'll be Her hero.

**Yay another chapter done. Expect a lot of chapters I'll be writing maybe if I get the inspiration. Cause this car ride is soooo long. But hope you love this chapter. Read review all that jazz and remember to ship Nalu for days!**

***The hoodie is fire red with black designs going around his sleeves to his back in a big circle and two more strands of black out going towards the bottom and inside the circle is a rough picture of a simple looking dragon symbol or his magic symbol in the anime of the fire dragon of course.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey lucky number seven! But seriously I've had no sleep for the past 24 hours. So much for a lot of chapters written on the drive. This'll probably be the only other one but expect maybe one or two or maybe even more that I'll at least write in two weeks or so on the drive back lol. Oh this will be painful but anyway on with the story!**

It's been one week since I came back to school Erza doesn't talk to me, Levy or Gajeel doesn't talk to me, not even Gray will talk to me. Most importantly Lucy won't talk to me. Why's that? Cause there's a rumor going around school that I'm a new kid. A kid that's always silent. I've heard rumors like he's a killer, or a psychopath, or even don't talk to him or you'll die. I didn't care it worked. As for me Sting thinks he scared me off and I moved schools again or something. I say let them believe it, and from what I see I think my old friends believe it as well.

School. Felt weird or different now. I was quieter if you could believe it. If I wasn't quiet enough already. I no longer made eye contact or raised my hand or anything. Just a kid that sat in Natsu's old seat… They all just said that kid's seat though or the pink haired freak as my usual name was. My grades didn't lower or get better. The only thing that changed was social life really. It felt weird. Not bad but not good I guess. But hey at least my friends will be happy.

So now as I start walking home I felt a strange pull of my heart as I closed my locker and I don't know why. It's like it was leading me. So instead of my usual route I took a detour to a loud footstep that seemed familiar. One that struck fear in me but also protection and jealousy. Why I had a pretty big guess but as I opened the door I had to hold my breath at the sight.

In the back of the library was a sight I wish I never saw. Rogue Cheney was holding Lucy from behind tightly her arms bound by his her mouth covered by his other hand as Sting and the cheerleader captain Minerva were slapping, punching and kicking her. Lucy oh Lucy was in a hell of a state. She was beaten to a pulp to say the least. She had a bloody lip and cuts along her face and some along her arm for when she was punched onto the floor then picked up and bruises on her legs for getting kicked. But most importantly I saw the fear in her eyes covered by the steady waterfall of tears from her chocolate brown eyes. I hated that sight…

I watched thinking how no one stopping is this! I looked around to see the librarians just watched or talked to each other not caring. Any student that got close whether just asking or didn't care was beaten to a pulp and tossed aside by Sting when he wasn't slapping Lucy. That's when I saw someone spit out a remark at him.

"Let go of her you fucking cowards!" I heard a familiar raven haired friend say.

"This bitch deserved it!" Minerva screamed back striking her again. Each strike made my blood boil even more. My fists couldn't be any whiter or I'd be drawing blood same with my lip.

"You psychotic Bitc—Agh," Gray coughed up as he was roughly kicked against the bookshelves by Sting. I was still scared though three of those people I couldn't I'd just embarrass myself in front her and Gray.

"G…Gray…" I heard a faint whisper thanks to my acute hearing.

"Lucy!" said man gasped.

"G…go I…I'll be fine" she smiled. That was when I thought. I 'm a coward no wait. I was a coward. That's why I put on this new wardrobe but when should I go in guns blazing. With a new determined look I took one fiery step at a time. I didn't know when I attacked until what happened next.

She was kicked in the gut… By Sting. "Shut up whore!" She cried loud tears and thanks to my hearing I heard one thing that made me go over the edge and forget all my fear. Through all her tears I heard a small pout from her chapped lips, "…Natsu…"

I forgot everything it all happened in a blur. I ran my eyes a new found fire in them the only thing you could see as I sprinted toward them. Before Sting could even react when he saw me I punched him as hard as I could clotheslining him into the bookshelf behind him kicking him away then when Rogue let go of Lucy to attack me with Minerva I just turned around and took a punch to the jaw before parrying with a large punch of my own but never letting up. With Rogue effectively knocked out after the thirtieth punch of my slightly bloody fist my bandana slightly undone so you saw a hint of my mouth. I then turned to look at Minerva and she saw me and I gave her the look she had when she had hit Lucy. That sadistic look with murderous intent a smile on my face. With a shudder she ran away Rogue in tow but I stopped them in front of Sting and I don't know why I lost it but I did. I just kept punching him again and again he would try and tackle me down but I somehow overpowered him with my rage turning the tables quickly. He was already knocked out but I kept on punching until I heard two gasps and the feeling of two pairs of eyes on me.

Lucy was slowly sitting up eyeing me Gray the same watching my next move. "You" was all I said my first word in a week directed at Gray. "Take her to the nurse, you can tell what happened if you so wish."

"Who are you?" was Lucy's question and before I turned I noticed a strand of salmon hair sticking out. I think Gray saw it and quickly fixed my outfit obviously messed up because of the brawl. And without a word I walked away to home hearing a loud wait in the distance by an angel I saved. Hopefully this will help her out for the better. Hopefully… With that thought I started walking home past the nurse's office near the front of the school. My usual route and started the long walk lost in my thoughts until I heard Gray's voice again.

"Hey you!" I kept walking. "You!" I got farther away from the school. "Listen to me!" We were now out of earshot of anyone at the school which I think was intentional as his next words shocked me. "Yo flame head turn around." My only reaction was a studder in my step as I stopped walking waiting for him to step to me. Once he did I knew what he wanted but I guess he at least deserves a reassurance he at least was or maybe still is my best friend. So all I said was what I was used to when I heard that. "What do you want Popsicle?"

**Another chapter! The drama ensues! Hopefully this story is running smoothly to all the readers not too slow not too fast and enough Nalu! But I'll keep it nice and short this time. So remember to always ship Nalu for days!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SSoooo it's been awhile! But here's a new chapter. Sorry been busy with school and stuff and I uploaded my first couple of youtube videos though! Check them out at my channel TheKoreanGamemaster. Anyways though on with the story!**

I looked at him square in the face, trying to read what he was about to say. However I could never guess what he would say next.

"How ya been Flame head!"… That was not one of my guesses of what he'd say.

"N…Nothing muc…"

"Bullshit" he said to me as I wince. "I saw you your little tussle of pink hair it's unmistakable Natsu I saw you save Lucy back in there! And I hate to admit it but my ass as well!" I had no response just sulked more in my scarf.

"And don't get me started on the punches Na…"

"Please keep quiet about this especially from Luce…" I muttered

"Huh?" "Why would I she deserves to know!" was his comeback

"No! She deserves to never be involved with this or a depressed maniac like me! Please Gray just don't tell anyone or at least Lucy please!"

"Sure," he sighed. "You will regret this but I wanna see where this takes you. However I'm here as a bro if you ever need me."

"Thanks" was my short answer and subtle smile

"Gra!..." I turned around to see the gang including a slightly limping Lucy running towards us.

"Gotta go man! Remember my words and please promise to not to." At that I ran off before anyone especially Erza caught me.

"I promise" was what I heard in the wind. At that I smirked.

"Who was that Gray?" Was Erzas stern request.

"I have no clue all I know is he sure is a crazy guy that saved our butts." Was his explanation with a slight head nod from Lucy.

"D..Did you at least see who it was? Things have only gotten bad since Natsu disappeared…" she trailed off.

This was the last thing I heard before fleeing the corner of the school to home. Then I thought to myself 'now it's official I am dead for at least a while so I can protect her in every way. Now I'm ready for anything' I then stopped smiling covering it with my scarf as I close the door to my house behind me letting the darkness and cutting engulf me again…

**The Next Day**

There are whispers all over school now about me and Sting and the popular people. I'm not surprised however what I am surprised by is all the people like Cobra, Zero, and even Sting himself back off of Lucy when they notice my glare and presence. This is nice not doing any work… That would be nice if this didn't happen.

"woops!" A jock said slamming Lucy's lunch on the floor, when I heard it I immediately looked up and so did she. Seeing a boot hit her forehead I rushed at this kid well rather large kid. This wasn't what shocked me though, what shocked me was when I saw two females standing right next to her one I knew more than anything that brought tears to my eyes as they burned down my cheeks. "That white hair…" I said to myself. I now know who that man is.

"Elfman…"

**Yay another chapter! Suspense! Now I know what you're thinking. Not the Strauss family! But I wanted to wrap up this story sooner or later and I already know how it's going to end in a series of chapters and suspense but I need time and fillers to make this story longer. So I wanted to introduce another villain from his past so the Strauss family fit. Gomenaisai! But anyways remember no matter how long I take to ship NaLu for days!... And check out my youtube profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Man it's been a long time! Can you believe it's been 3 months since I last updated! I know I didn't. But I'm so sorry everyone it's just been because of schooling, real life stuff and even college. But enough about all of that, after a long time of waiting! *opens curtains and presses play on the remote in my hand* on with the show!**

I didn't know what to say when I looked up at the towering mass that was Elfman. He was the very definition of missing leg day. Large bulky arms with his veins popping out, I could tell why he was number one defender on the football team. As I was studying his face I saw the taller, more busty platinum blond girl kick Lucy. "Mira…" was all I whispered knowing who it was. Not knowing how to fight back or not, I made sure my scarf, hood and everything was in place hiding my eyes from them and sliding right next to Lucy on the floor and grabbing Mirajanes shoe before it collieded with her ribs again.

She looked shocked at first, then quickly pissed as she shouted, "and who the hell do you think you are! I get that its Fall but Jesus were inside loser!" I winced slightly but not towards her words mostly I was too distracted wincing at all the bruises I saw on her ribs. 'They would've gotten worse if she kept kicking, that's the same spot she got hurt by Sting and those dicks…' was what I thought.

"Oi! You listening thick skull?" I was shocked when those words didn't come from Mira but from Lissana herself. Not looking much difference from when I last saw her which made my eyes sting from hot tears. I didn't know what to do at that instance 'though I could've ran with her carrying her, got the staff, fought them, I cou-' I coughed loudly her kicking my side repeadedly inturupting my thoughts. She kicked me for a good fifteen seconds before I heard a loud groan and a face colliding with the floor.

"Unless all of you want to end up like her!" Erza now said pointing at Lissana who was now on the floor not kicking me "I suggest going back to your lunches!" After saying that everyone quickly turned around except for a shirtless Gray and a Studed Gajeel with a fork in his mouth nawing on it.

Gajeel cracked his neck staring at Elfman, "I got the beefy one"

Gray cracked his knuckles staring at Lisanna, "Stand back Erza I need to get revenge for Lucy

And Erza just silently glared at Mira who courageously stared back with as much intensity, both men understanding who she was after. But before anyone could make a move I shouted in a deep gruff voice as to disguise my real voice, my back to them, "Stop! You would be getting no where look around you staff are already eyeing you calm down all of you" I don't know what came over me when I said this but afterwards I picked Lucy up bridal style and despite her protests and blushing I denied stating, "seeing how near black your bruises are I don't think you're up for walking." With her shocked gasp seeing her ribs she just nodded.

"Oi fuck face!" Elfman yelled at me trying to punch me, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel tried to stop him but he couldn't but despite how strong he was he was very slow so I simply did one thing I ducked under his fist and slid my leg across his tiny ones causing him to fall as I just stood on his chest. "As I said, another time…" With this I walked off to the nurse, staff, friends, and even Lucy shocked at the events. And even to me I was a bit shocked but I felt like I was on fire whenever I fought like that, like I could beat anyone. I just could feel what to do I guess you could say I was all fired up. I smiled a little stupidly as we reached the nurse. She immediately saw Lucys bruises and told me to put her on the bed and by the time she turned to ask what caused this I was already out of there.

The rest of that day was quite uneventful and Gray, Erza, and everyone else making sure Lucy was okay as I watched from the side. She said she was fine and had to go to cheer practice and said the bruises are fine she iced them a lot and will ice them more when she gets home she supposedly stated with a sad smile. As I adjusted my scarf for the long walk home I saw Gray running to me.

"Yo, wat up flame brain" Was his normal response.

"Nothing much Ice head" Was my normal reply.

"That was some awesome fighting back there, you didn't seem like you" he chuckled, "all though I would've been better." These were our walks every day. He knew I didn't walk with anyone anymore so he happily obliged to walk and talk with me until we split paths on the way home. This was my normal routine and with of course getting home and sulking in my own sadness. I started cutting less but they still happened from time to time. But all I'd say is ah well whatever helps me get through every day.

**Meanwhile at football practice and cheer practice**

"Hey have you heard about this hooded kid?" Cana said to the new girl on the squad, with her scarlet long hair. Yes you guessed it Erza joined the cheer team… Her excuse to protect Lucy but everyone's thinking she just likes the cake they get at the café after practices…

"Mm" was her answer with a nod of her head. "He's like the knight in shining armor that shows up whenever Lucy is in danger."

Cana shook her head, "more like dragon, everyones calling him the fire dragon. From how quickly he flies through the halls like a dragon, how mysterious he is, and when he fights his punches or so fluent and sting like flames."

"W..wow" was Erzas reply

"Yeah wow" was Canas reply, "probably not as strong as your boyfriend Jelllaaalll" Cana said playfully.

"I…I told you i.. it's not like that!" Her face turning the same shade as her hair as she punched Cana into the ground as that's her normal reaction.

Meanwhile on the field itself after everyone stopped ogling at the new and improved Erza and her fists they all huddled but not for a game plan… "So what the hell are we gonna do about this 'Dragon' dude anyways?" Sting said.

"Who the hell knows but all I know is we need to crush him, right Laxus?" said Freed looking at the running back Laxus.

"I don't know and honestly don't care, he seems kind of interesting to me." Was Laxus' reply.

"I have an idea," said Elfman. "Homecoming is coming up right? And all the cheerleaders will be there including Lucy."

"Yeah so?" Was Rogues answer.

"So that means the scarfy guy will be there too!" There was a collected ooooh as he continued. Now we'll just use Lucy to bait him out and when we get him outside when we get the chance will unmask him and beat the crap out of him!" He paused to bask in the others praise. "This has got to work and if it doesn't lets just say I'll have a backup plan just be sure to get Lucy outside on the parking lot on the back of the school…

"Alright. Two days then eh? Alright then." Said Bixlow confidently

"Great and just in case… I'm going to go tell my sisters too. They may look small but they've both broken a couple of hearts in more ways than one." Elman said smirking.

**Wow Long chapter! Hopefully this somewhat makes up for my absenses! But again I deeply apologize but until next time whenever that is! I'm out! Remember to keep calm and ship Nalu for days!**


	10. Authors note-and bonus stuff!

**Little authors note-**

**Booo! Authors note! I know I know I hate them too but I'm only writing this cause I keep on forgetting to clarify this but they are in the eleventh grade! I keep on forgetting to say this but finally did! Anyways Nalufordays out! And since I did put in a stupid authors note I'll say I have the rest of this story figured out it'll last anywhere from 3-even 10 more chapters depending on how I feel and how I wrap this up. But anyways here's a little gift a sneak peak!**

"Come with us blondie" A girl with fire red hair said to me pulling me by my hair covering my mouth while Minerva kept pushing me from behind from the mid back of my dress.

"Let go of me!" was all I could keep saying muffled.

"She said to let her go" The hooded Dragon said in a booming voice with his sudden appearance.

"'Sup 'fire dragon'" Sting said behind him before his fist collided with his jaw sending him into brick wall of the school.

* * *

"L…Lucy… What's gonna happen to me, everything's going dark it's hard to breath." That's all I kept hearing him say.

"S..Shh, save your words Natsu I just found out you're still okay and always with me I'm not losing you again.

"Lu…Luce…" his voice faint and his hands going limp.

"Natsu!" was all I could scream seeing his eyelids flutter.

"Lucy I don't know if I'm gonna make it." I was about to say something but he quickly covered my lips with his own. Only briefly and said. "but I love you Lucy, I always have…" He lightly touched my cheek before passing out and the flashing red and blue lights of the paramedics and sirens filled the air. But I barely noticed, my own tears and screaming challenging its sound.


	11. Chapter 11

Ah Homecoming week, always busy and everyone so excited for the football game at the end and the dance. Except for us nerds and losers of course. For us it is a time of regret and lonliness and it is no different for me. But the gang was more than excited for it. Erza was asked by Jellal, (what a "big surprise") Gray asked Juvia, (more like forced by Erza) and Gajeel asked Levy because as he put it was so he fit in when he had to go with them. Then there was Lucy, being a cheerleader she was asked by many, many guys however she of course turned all of them down saying she wasn't looking for anyone. When I just believed she just didn't want to go but it wouldn't look good for a cheerleader to not show up to the homecoming dance. The day went by like any other though wandering to classes barely paying attention, carefully watching Luce and glaring at anybody that looked at her wrongly. Same old, same old. That is until after school and Gray joined me like usual when I was walking home.

Out of the blue he just said, "you should ask Lucy to homecoming" that one made me choke on my own spit.

"You do know that requires me to pick her up, dance with her, and a bunch of other things that would make her find out who I was," I replied.

"Not neccisarily ask her through like a note or something, she would be elated knowing that at least her 'dragon' would be at the dance looking over her and keeping her company. We both know Lucy, she wants to go to the dance but she wants either Natsu or Dragon and I'm guessing she only wants Dragon because well you two are kinda the same person!"

"Yeah, yeah I get it stop talking so much you're hurting my eardrums!" I stated that furiously but it did peak my interests. 'Asking her out like that would give me an excuse if she or anyone else caught me at the dance and started asking questions it wouldn't be a bad idea so I wouldn't stir up too much trouble…

"And you could end up falling in love or something gross and mushy like that during the dance and you don't have to continue this bullshit of a disguise and…"

I cut him off, "I'll do it."

"Come again?"

"I'll do it, I'll ask her" I barked at him.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that, I don't think I heard you right. You meant to say Gray is amazing and right, right?" He asked greedily

"… Thanks… That's the best you're getting ice stripper… By the way look down." He did to see once again his shirt was missing.

"What the! How does this happen every time!" I sighed. You're lucky we're out of school and that Erza isn't here. We both shuddered at the mention of his name. "Jellal is a brave man, a brave, brave man."

"Indeed" I agreed. That was the end of our small talk for the rest of the walk. Just walking getting the usual odd looks from bystanders seeing the shirtless man walking with the bundled up to all hell man in the middle of this cold weather.

(The Next Day!)

I still can't believe I'm doing this… Ugh just remember it's for Lucy. I suddenly felt like all those other gross guys that did this with her. But I stuck the letter I wrote into her locker. It took me nearly fifteen minutes to write such a small letter. All it said was, "

_To Lucy,_

_Would you like to go to homecoming with me so neither of us are alone and so this mysterious creep can keep you safe in his love gaze."_

That's what it would've said until I realized how lovey and mushy it sounded for the supposedly cool Dragon. So I wrote something new. This one several times writing super slow to have my handwriting look nice so it didn't look like my chicken scratch handwriting that she probably would recognize. It actually said this time,"

_Lucy_

_Homecoming? You know where I'll be_

_~Dragon_

As I shoved it in her locker I heard her voice around the corner so I quickly and quietly sprinted away. I looked around the corner staring at her intently.

(Lucy's POV)

I opened my locker hearing slight footsteps rushing in the distance. But pushed them to the back of my mind as they were just a normality now a days. As I talked with Erza I finally opened the locker seeing the comical sight of letters to me falling out. Ten, twenty, maybe even thirty or more letters fell out but one caught my eye. It wasn't in a pink envelope, or had a heart or anything like that. It just looked like poor cheap partchment with a slight bague color. All it said was Lucy and a picture of a crudely drawn dragon. I picked it up and quickly ripped it open immediately after seeing the dragon. As I unfolded the paper Erza sighed picking up my mess of letters shoving them back into my locker and taking out my backpack to go home. I then read the simple paper quickly then chuckled to myself lightly. So simple and stupid like Nat… No Lucy he's gone… But I can enjoy myself. Maybe I'll have fun with him. Now that I think about it though… He does seem a bit like Natsu… Hmm. It's probably nothing anyways I need to respond quickly I got other things to worry about Homecoming's tomorrow! He's lucky I already got a dress and everything picked out! But I then looked around knowing he'll be nearby. Where though? No clue, as if on cue I saw his red hoodie for a brief moment around the corner. I chased him down in case he was leaving. But just my luck as I turned the corner and we collided falling on our butts.

"Ow!" I shouted standing up and lightly patting my butt. I then quickly shook it off remembering what I was going to do. "You! I didn't think I would catch you so fast but…" I hesitated then I looked at him. "I say yes. I'd be glad to go to homecoming with you. If!" I added this stipulation without even thinking. If you show me your face by the end of the night! I heard a silent sigh then saw a slight ruffle under his bandana which I guessed was him smiling.

Then I heard his gruff response, "Sure" I was so shocked he actually agreed that I kinda squealed a little smiling. He chuckled a little in a deep tone before starting to walk away. I was going to let him as he usually dissapeered quite quickly but something came over me, something I haven't felt since I was with Natsu. I still don't know what it is but it did force me to do this.

"Wait! I shouted. He turned and I quickly kissed his forehead standing on my tippy toes. "Thankyou Dragon! I'll be waiting for you at the dance tomorrow" I smiled at him. I could tell he was smiling pretty big as this time I let him walk away, as did I with Erza holding my backpack. All I could think as I walked away was, 'am I going to look good enough for him!'

**Oh Lucy you'll look fine! And god it has taken a long time to update this. This obviously doesn't make up for my lack of upload. I am so sorry! But I hope this quenches your thirst for a little while. Some real life stuff here, some school stuff there, and some stuff in general has been stopping me from uploading and writing again though no excuse I apologize! However hope you enjoyed some of this fluff and hopefully next time is sooner than this time. But! I shall see you next time whenever that is so remember to read, review, favorite, follow, and all that jazz and most importantly of course to ship Nalu for days!**


	12. Chapter 12

They say that homecoming and prom are some of the best times of your life. Well not to Natsu Dragneel, to me. To me it was just a depressing time to watch couples stare into each other's eyes and display a whole bunch of PDA. But I do have a reason to be here this time as I am waiting outside for my *gulps* date. With LUCY Lucy of all people. With a big sigh I again think what the hell am I doing here. I'm supposed to be in the shadows not out in the open with her! But that all blew out of the way when I saw her. And wow was she out of this world. She had a long Scarlet dress with glitter on it flowing down all the way until just above her ankles but with a large cut going through the side of her dress up to her left knee. With the top part of her dress showing not too much but a bit of cleavage and did I mention that it was strapless! Then there's me with just a simple red tie black dress pants and the stupid red hoodie, scarf, and bandana!

I knew I wasn't supposed to talk much around her but involuntarily I said, "Wow…"

She blushed, "thank you very much. But shall we?" She then held her hand out, causing me to blush as we both went inside. The rest of the night wasn't much, as I was there more to help her I stood on the sidelines letting her dance with her friends and laugh and have a good time and threatening some guys giving her the predatory look. And some guys that were too close to her in my opinion, so the usual. But later on that night, I got a strange feeling in my stomach. That something just well wasn't right. I saw all the jocks spread out and one by one they snuck outside using the back door as if they were transpiring a plan. But then I thought 'no they're stupid they wouldn't do that… Would they? As the night continued I grew more and more suspicious, I think Luce was a mind reader though as she came over to me and grabbed me saying, "come on let's dance." And I was surprised with myself, I well danced for the first time in my life. The first song was upbeat so I danced kind of faster with Lucy, and I saw Gray laughing his ass off at me. I'll have to tease him about Juvia being his date later. Then another upbeat song, but it was country… Not my favorite taste but then it slowed down. As I was about to go away she blushed and put my hands on her waist and her hands around my neck. I couldn't say no to that. I avoided eye contact and she got that I wasn't ready to show my face yet so she leaned against my chest with her head for most of the dance smiling contently, and I had to admit I felt content for the first time in my life. Even if love wasn't meant for me, I can have this moment right? The song ended and she let go of me much to my disappointment, and she said, "That was a lot of fun!"

"Lu-chan!" Levy was calling her over with Erza next to her. Erza wearing a long beautiful red dress as well but Levy wearing a shorter yet still stunning blue dress.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'll be right back." She said turning to me, as she walked over to her. All I heard was a distant, "I was busy Levy-chan!" And with a chuckle I turned back around to listen to the music and just think really. That was when I heard something I wish I didn't. Her panicked voice as I saw a girl with familiar dark hair by her with Erza and Levy nowhere to be seen. Presumably with their dates. She was pushed through the crowed with her covering Luce's mouth going towards that door that all the other people went through and instantly my heart dropped as I chased after her towards that door. But they made it outside with the doors closed behind her before I could make it. But I stepped to open it mentally prepared to take whatever was coming.

**Lucy POV**

Where was she taking me? Why are we going outside, what's going to happen! I would beat the hell out of her, but I can't in this dress! I was having such a good time with dragon too and… My thoughts were cut short by a new presence.

"Come with us blondie" A girl with fire red hair said to me pulling me by my hair covering my mouth while Minerva kept pushing me from behind from the mid back of my dress.

"Let go of me!" was all I could keep saying muffled.

"She said to let her go" The hooded Dragon said in a booming voice with his sudden appearance. Hurriedly kicking open the door. When I heard that dreaded Sting's voice and before dragon could turn around I heard him say something. I wanted to scream look out but it was too late. "'Sup 'fire dragon'" Sting said behind him before his fist collided with his jaw sending him into the brick wall of the school.

**Surprise! I'm not dead yet! And this story is almost at an end believe it or not! So no more waiting for this story is a plus! But it's almost over so not a plus. I'm planning on writing all the chapters first before updating next time but I'd like your feedback. There will be four more chapters left including the epilogue most likely unless something changes. So I'd like to know would you like**

**All released at once**

**One every week on Wednesday**

**Or Two every week one on Wednesday and one on Friday.**

**Please your feedback is much needed and appreciated. And to the guest I know that you are waiting. But there's a whole lot of real life stuff that causes bunch of emotional trouble for me. I know that's no excuse but saying your waiting isn't good inspiration, just a good review is good enough inspiration. But until I finish those chapters and figure out how to upload them see you next time! Don't forget to read, review, and to ship Nalu for days!**


	13. I am So Sorry

This sucks. School is getting in the way of everything. I am not able to edit or record videos, nor write stories for you all anymore. I may continue when I get into college in the future but as of now I need to focus on my senior year of high school so that I can move forward in my life. I know it is all terrible and I am sure no one wants to hear this but I have two options for everyone. One: I will finish Her Hero. It is my first story and I know I can finish it I am just unsure if it will be high quality as it may seem kind of rushed. Second: I am putting the story up for adoption as I know plenty of other authors could finish this story a lot better than I ever could. If anyone wants to please message me either through a review or a private message. I hate writing this but you guys deserve the best. I would love to give finishing this story a shot in finishing it but its not fair that all of you have waited for so long just to get nothing because I get the frustration of waiting just to get an author's note like this. I hate it but hopefully I will return one day stronger than ever! But I will decide whether I am going to finish writing this or not once my senior year starts, so in a couple of weeks. Afterwards I will most likely be idle for a while but everyone and I do mean everyone! Never ever forget to: SHIP NALU FOR DAYS!


End file.
